Peeping Yamamoto
by imaklutz
Summary: Yamamoto decided to visit Gokudera, but when he finally arrived he suddenly felt his pants tighten.


**Hi there~! This is my first story, so if doesn't make sense please don't hate me...And I hope you enjoy it~**

**¡WARNING!**

******Lemon~**

**Yaoi- Boy X Boy Fanfic **

**May contain:**

**Nosebleed and Fangirling**

* * *

Today was the day that Yamamoto went to visit Gokudera, he knows that Gokudera hates him and might not even let him in, but that doesn't stop him from spending time with Gokudera.

Yamamoto saw Gokudera's door open, so he didn't hesitate to go in. At the moment he entered, he heard panting noises and moaning noises.

Yamamoto was worried about Gokudera and decided to just gingerly walk towards the open room.

Yamamoto reached the room, and peeked through the slightly opened door. Yamamoto was surprised to see Gokudera masturbating.

"Yamamoto….ahhh….!"Gokudera screamed Yamamoto's name as he pumped his cock-leaking-pre-cum.

Yamamoto was surprised and happy at the same time, that Gokudera masturbates and scrams Yamamoto's name.

"Yama….ahh….no, not there…ahh!"

Gokudera continued to pump himself, but it wasn't enough. He slowly placed his hand over his chest, and pinched his pink nipple.

"Ahh….more!"

Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore, it was too exciting for him to handle. Yamamoto opened the door and said, "Gokudera!"

"Wah…What the hell are you doing here Yakyu-baka!"

"What are **you **doing? Jerking off because of me?" Yamamoto smirked and dropped his bag to the floor.

"Ah!" to Gokudera's surprise, he slowly stood up and fixed his shirt "No, I'm not!"

Yamamoto went closer to Gokudera and said "Oh really?" and took Gokudera's leaking cock into his mouth.

"Yamamoto what the heck?!"

Yamamoto as quite surprised, this was the first time Gokudera called him by his name, interesting.

Yamamoto pushed Gokudera onto the couch while he sucked on Gokudera's manhood.

Yamamoto swirled his tongue on the head and sucked the pre-cum.

"It feels so good…." Gokudera thought.

"Ahhh….Gokudera as expected you taste soooo good!" Yamamoto said as he sucked and sucked until Gokudera was on the edge.

"How dare you stop when I'm so close to cumming!" GOkudera moved his hips towards Yamamoto's mouth wanting to be sucked more.

"I thought you didn't like it…" Yamamoto teased.

"Um….It's not that I didn't like it… I did…" Gokudera looked away blushing, he didn't expect himself to say those words, it wasn't like him, but he'll do anything just for Yamamoto to continue sucking him.

"Then you do want more!" Yamamoto bobbed his head and sucked on Gokudera harder making him want to cum.

"Yama….ahhh….don't suck so hard….ahh…ngh…yama…ahh…let go…argh…I'm cum-"

"I don't think so!" Yamamoto smirked as he took a small ring out of his pocket and put it around Gokudera's cock.

Yamamoto wanted to teased Gokudera, so he licked and sucked on head.

"Cumming!" Gokudera screamed, pleasure running down his spine, but there was something wrong, he couldn't cum. The feeling of cumming was there, but it won't come out.

"Take this ring off me now!"

"No can do! Now be a good boy and suck me!" Yamamoto thrust his cock into Gokudera's mouth.

"Ahh….so big…" Gokudera whispered as he felt his hard on twitch.

Yamamoto was feeling so good that he thrusted his cock deeper into Gokudera's mouth.

"Ahh...so good...Gokudera..."

Gokudera sucked Yamamoto's cock and licked it like lollipop.

"Ahhh...Gokudera...more..." Yamamoto panted.

"I can't anymore...Yama...ahh...Please..."

"Please what?" Yamamoto teased.

"Please fu-fuck me!"

"Awww, but I want to tease you more..." Yamamoto slowly reached out for his bag and took out a dildo.

"What?! Why do you have that with you?!"

Yamamoto seductively gave it a little lick at the tip and said, "Do you want this inside you? huh Goku-chaan~"

Yamamoto know how much Gokudera hates to be called 'Goku-chaan~'.

"Um...Yama...moto...fast..."

"Do you want it or do you not?"

"I-i want...I want...it inside...me!" Gokudera turned red and looked away because of embarrassment.

"Good boy!"

Yamamoto swiftly thrusted the vibrator inside Gokudera's hole and immediately hit his sweet spot, which made him moan and arch his back because of pleasure.

"Ahh!"

Yamamoto pressed a button connected to the dildo and it started to vibrate giving more pleasure .

"Ahh...more...Yamamoto...I want...more...ahh...ngh..."

"What do you want?"Yamamoto teased.

"Please...my...cock..."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Yamamoto slowly sucked on Gokudera's cock.

"Ahh...ngh...yes..."

Yamamoto put the dildo on high with made Gokudera scream with pleasure.

"Ahh...so...good...more...ahh...Yama...please..."

"I told you if you won't tell me what you want I can't give it to you." Yamamoto teased GOkudera's cock, rubbing and pinching the tip.

"Please...ah...please...suck me.."

Yamamoto slowly bobbed his head up and down Gokudera's cock, sending shivers down Gokudera's spine.

Even though Gokudera like it when Yamamoto teases him, the silverette was growing impatient and started to thrust his hips towards Yamamoto's hot cavern, thrusting his cock deeper into Yamamoto's throat.

"Impatient are we?" Yamamoto chuckled and licked Gokudera's tip, which drived him crazy.

"Hurry..ah...yama...!"

"Do you want to cum, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked in his husky low voice.

"Y-yes..." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, his eyes full of lust.

"Then touch yourself..."

"Huh?"

"Show me where you want to be touched." Yamamoto smirked and licked his lips, his eyes also filled with lust.

Gokudera reached over his aching cock and pumped it.

"Ah...yama...moto...more...please...touch..me...ah h!"

Gokudera wanted more; he took his free hand and played with his nipple.

Yamamoto licked his lips, staring at the wet silverette touching himself, Yamamoto's pants tightened.

"Yamamoto...please...suck me again...ahh...ngh..."

"Why don't you suck yourself instead!"

"H-how?"

"Like this..."

Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's hips towards his face until Gokudera is facing his own cock.

"I can't reach...it!"

Yamamoto stood up and places his foot on Gokudera's ass and pushed it towards his face.

"Suck it." Yamamoto demanded.

Gokudera moved his mouth closer to his cock, he stretched his tongue until can touch the tip if his cock.

"Ahh...feels...so good..."

Gokudera wanted more, so he placed both his hands over his hips and pushed it until his cock went deeper into his mouth.

"Good boy Gokudera!"

Yamamoto watched Gokudera lick and suck his own cock, moaning for more pleasure.

"mmhm...*lick ahh...ngh...*slurp* ahn...mm...argh...*suck*"

"Do you like it Goku-chan~?" Yamamoto teased and pushed Gokudera and made him suck his own cock deeper.

"mmhm...yea...I..do...I...love it, but...I-i want...more...please...fuck me...violate me...make me yours...Takeshi..." Gokudera said seductively.

"Argh!"

Yamamoto pulled his pants down and without any warning he pushed his cock into Gokudera's hole.

"Ahh...Take...shi...right there...more...faster...harder..."

Yamamoto held Gokudera's hips in place and moved his hips faster and continued to hit Gokudera's prostrate.

"Ahh!"

"Your so tight Gokudera...so good...so hot.." Yamamoto panted.

"Please let me cum!" Gokudera begged and placed his hands behind Yamamoto's head and pulled him to a kiss.

Yamamoto's eyes flared with lust and pleasure, he licked Gokudera's bottom lip asking for entrance and Gokudera gladly let Yamamoto enter.

Gokudera can feel Yamamoto's tongue explore his hot, wet mouth.

Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's tongue and sucked it. Yamamoto's hand wandered around Gokudera's body, making him sweat with pleasure.

Finally, Yamamoto reached Gokudera's nipple and played with it, while the other one fondled Gokudera's cock.

"Ahh...Takeshi...not...mmhp...mm..ahh..all...hah.. .at...ahh...once.." Gokudera panted trying to catch his breath.

Yamamoto continued to thrust his hips to Gokudera's prostrate abusing it, while kissing him wildly and fondling his cock. All at once.

Gokudera tightened up due to all the pleasure his receiving, making Yamamoto move faster.

"Yamamoto please let me cum!" Gokudera begged.

"hehe...fine!" Yamamoto took the cock ring off and continued to fuck Gokudera until he passes out.

Finally Gokudera felt he was close, just a few more thrusts and cum splattered all over their stomachs.

"That felt really good!" Yamamoto announced as he looked at Gokudera beside him.

"Yeah..." Goudera panted.

"I love you~" Yamamoto giggled.

"Shut up Yakyu-baka!" Gokudera Growled.

"Just say that you love me already~" Yamamoto pouted.

"Fine...I...I...lo-love you! There you happy?!" Gokudera blushed and looked away.

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle, he pulled Gokudera closer into an embrace and cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi~! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and as I said before this is my first story, so please don't hate me if it was awful.**

**Please review and tell me if there's anything I can improve on and if I have any spelling mistakes~ **

**Thanks again for reading~! (○^ω^)**

* * *

_**P.S I re-posted this because it got erased...so...**_


End file.
